


[not going] Home Alone Tonight

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Drunk Danny, M/M, based off the song Home Alone Tonight by luke byran, drunk julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Based off the song Home Alone Tonight by luke bryan





	[not going] Home Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> There, I did it.

Danny threw the shot back, wincing as it burned on its way down his throat. He signaled to the bartender and waited for his shot to be poured once more.

He heard the squeak of someone sitting on the stool next to him and ignored it. He heard the murmurs of the bartender speaking to his new customer.

He drank the shot, shaking his head as it burned, causing him to get a little dizzy. Danny leaned back in his seat a little, the alcohol slowly starting to affect him.

“So,” a voice started. “What are you doing here?”

Danny debated on ignoring the man, but decided to answer, in hopes that he would get the message of being left alone, unbothered.

“Drinking to forget my cheating bitch of an ex,” Danny grumbled out. He got the attention of the bartender and mumbled out a drink.

“Nah, man, I got it. A round for us please, whatever he got will be fine,” the man said to the bartender.

Danny looked over to the man and the first thing he noticed was his short blond hair, shimmering in the dim lighting in the bar.

“Thanks,” Danny murmured, gratefully accepting the drink. He took a sip, sighing as he felt his insides heat up.

“So, my name’s Julian and who is this lovely person _whom_ ,” Julian emphasized, causing Danny to snicker, “drinks will I be paying for?”

Danny smiled, feeling a bit lighter than he has in days. “My good sir, the name is Danny. I thank you, your highness, for the free drinks.” Danny mocked bowed, making Julian chuckle.

The duo began to merrily drink away, conversation lasting for hours.

“Hey, Dola,” Julian hiccupped, “we should take pictures and send them to our exes.”

Danny giggled, nodding. He drunkenly took out his phone and got even closer to Julian, before taking a picture; the duo smiling in the blurry picture.

Danny sent it to his ex, with the caption ‘You shount hav don tat’, smiling when it sent.

Julian posed next to Danny to take his own picture, before turning at the last second and kissing Danny’s cheek. The picture was surprisingly steady, with Danny’s flushed face smiling while Julian kissed his cheek, smiling into the stubble.

Danny turned to Julian; eyes heated. “Guess I’m not going home alone tonight.”

Julian smirked, “I guess not.”


End file.
